You Pick: Stories to Grow
by DeafAngel2000
Summary: Alright guys, in a sense, this is a contest, but at the same time, also a way to help me decide what stories to write in the future! Look inside for more details!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! No before you guys get started, I am telling you now that I am NOT working on a new story. Sorry but Rewind is my main story as of now and will need my attention for future stories to come. However, I am going to give you all 3 choices of stories that I have been dying to write about but don't have the time.**

 **And the one that has the most votes is the one I will work on after I finish the planned sequal to Rewind. (SPOIL ALERT!)**

 **(P.S. Also, please be aware that I tend to write outside the box or put a realistic spin on it. So, some ideas are not ones you normally see!)**

 **Here we go!**

* * *

CHOICE 1: **My Sister's Secret**

Kim Sertori is a lot of things, and will willingly admit to being a spoiled brat at times, but she's not stupid like her perfect sister, Cleo, tends to make her out to be. In fact, there's a lot of secrets in the Sertori house that no one seems to know, for instance: Kim is really Cleo's half-sister due to marriage problems.

By the end of the day, she pretends to be the girl everyone makes her out to be only to be so different than before. Cleo will always be the favorite child, the most beautiful one, the smart one, and the nice one. For Kim herself, she couldn't measure up to any of those things if she tried.

So with Cleo away from college, Kim decides to take the ultimate adventure to Mako Island and see what exactly made it so special to her sister. Only, what she discovers will determine if Cleo will be the ultimate "Star" child in their parents eyes or not so different from her after all.

* * *

CHOICE 2: **Twisting Fate**

We all know the stories of Miriam Kent, Charlotte Watsford, and Sophie Benjamin: The three female antagonists of the H2O world who made our favorite mermaids who they are today. It's all the same game: They're at the top, the girls stopped them, and they all lose. We all love those stories right?

What happens when an unknown force decides to take charge, change the past and makes our villains the heroes? What if there was a hidden depth that no one knew about them and it comes to life? Read if you dare, this story might be the first and last of it's kind!

* * *

CHOICE 3: **One Decision**

One decision. One decision is all it takes for a life to change, to start anew, or for one to end.

For Charlotte Watsford, her decision started something new. Or rather, someone. Not long after leaving her past behind in Australia, a tragic accident leaves her a new title: A mother.

For Lewis McCartney, his decision ended the life he lived, but started something new. When the girl he's always loved has changed for the worst and effects everyone around them, he leaves his old life behind and moves to the States for a fresh start.

So what happens when a chance meeting ends up in a year the two never expected to be in, much less, fall in love?

* * *

 **Feel free to cast your vote in the reviews or go to my profile and click on the polls! I look forward to seeing which choice wins!**


	2. UPDATE!

**UPDATE! UPDATE!**

 **Hello everyone! Just wanted to update you guys on my later Possible Future Stories and it seems like "One Decision" was beaten out. (Though that just leaves more fun for the other stories then ;P)**

 **So, here are the remaining contestants (with new descriptions):**

* * *

CHOICE 1: **My Sister's Secret**

Kim Sertori has a secret:

She's nothing like everyone thinks she is. She hates wearing tight, expensive girly clothes. She hates bejeweled items. She's not snotty and rude (unless pushed). And most of all, she feels like everyone, including her family, prefers her older sister, Cleo Sertori, to her. The smart, beautiful, dolphin-training Cleo Sertori, to be exact.

By day, Kim keeps all this bottles in so no one could see. After all, with having the Great and Amazing Cleo Sertori around, why would anybody pay attention to her, Especially if being bratty is all they're used to seeing?

Well, when Cleo and her friends set off to college, Kim decides to finish the mystery behind the "Golden Tail Incident" with some surprising and shocking evidence, that leads her straight to the heart of the mystery:

Mako Island.

CHOICE 2: **Twisting Fates**

If the H2O trio were the Golden Trio, then what do you call their designated enemies?

All Villains exist with a purpose: To make the Heroes better. Or perhaps, to teach a lesson they hadn't fully learned.

What if the H2O girls never learned the lessons the Villains gave them?

What if a Higher Power _willingly_ decided to make the Villains the Heroes instead to see the outcome? What if there was truly more behind the scenes than anyone thought possible?

This is the story of Charlotte Watsford, Miriam Kent, and Sophie Benjamin...and of their Twisting Fates.


End file.
